


Green With Envy

by blumingguk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babysoo, Confused Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Confused Park Chanyeol, Cute Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Hurt Park Chanyeol, Light Angst, M/M, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Satansoo, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Star Show 360, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumingguk/pseuds/blumingguk
Summary: When EXO was invited to join Star Show 360 and be the first KPOP group to guest on the show, they gratefully accepted the offer. Although, the members were honored to appear on the show, they were nervous about what was going to occur. Throughout the show, a certain member was unable to focus because his squishy baby was being touchy with a lanky male, flirting with an annoying beagle and attracting unwanted attention from the perverted MCs. This certain member was concerned as his loved one was not giving him the attention he needed and continues on ignoring his presence. He questions if he is worth his boyfriends time and have cried himself to sleep on several occassions. His jealousy on his boyfriend's interactions with other members have caused him to act without thinking. These actions will lead to pain and may be the death of him.This is the story about jealous Park Chanyeol (with his Baby Soo becoming Satan Soo).





	Green With Envy

**Main Characters:**

Do Kyungsoo

  * Stage Name: D.O.
  * Life Moto: "Be Number 1"
  * Specialties: Singing, Beat boxing & Acting



Kyungsoo is worried that he had done something to make his boyfriend mad at him, although there was nothing he should be worried about.

* * *

Park Chanyeol

  * Stage Name: Chanyeol
  * Life Moto: "Enjoy Yourself"
  * Specialties: Playing Musical Instruments, Rapping & Acting



Chanyeol is jealous that the other members keep on taking Kyungsoo's attention off from him, so he decided to ignore his squishy baby to gain back that attention.

 

 **Minor Characters:** EXO

 

So, hey. This story is based on the variety talk show, "Star Show 360" starring EXO. I found it cute how Chanyeol was being upset & jealous (in my opinion, jealous Chanyeol is adorable), but then later he became optimistic by Kyungsoo's comment about him and Kyungsoo being close. It was a hilarious variety talk show, that tries to get everyone involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please **do not plagiarize** , I will take down this story if there any plagiarism occurrences. Please support me by [tipping](https://ko-fi.com/F2F5D44Y) or following my social media accounts ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/geniusbunny_), [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/geniusbunny_)). 
> 
> ♥| Edited


End file.
